1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traps for drain pipes, and more particularly, to removable traps placed at the bottom of sink pipes.
2. Background Art
In order to maintain unobstructed fluid flow through drain pipes, drain pipe traps have been used to catch hair and other foreign materials which might otherwise clog the pipeline. Various forms of drain pipe traps have evolved over the years in which devices designed to catch foreign matter are placed somewhere along the pipeline. These various traps have all suffered from limitations in their ability to trap the maximum amount of foreign matter while minimizing the impairment of fluid flow. Furthermore, most of these drain traps require a housecall by a plumber for maintainence.
An improved, removable drain pipe trap was disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,602, issued to Kale. Kale provided a clear plastic trap with a removable closure placed at the bottom of the dip portion of the trap. The trap has a plurality of fingers to prevent the passage of foreign objects. However, while the fingers provide for the capture of random particles, much of the foreign matter will evade the fingers since the fluid flow is at a maximum at the dip portion of the drain pipe.